


Mismatch

by Skylark



Series: SASO 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Doctors & Physicians, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Isshu-chihou | Unova, M/M, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: "I'll even patch your pokémon up after you lose," Daichi offers.Suga's eyes fill with mischief. "Don't get ahead of yourself, doctor."





	Mismatch

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9999378#cmt9999378) "POKEMON AU! one of them is a ~~nurse~~ doctor and one of them is a trainer, pls,"
> 
> If you ask I'll talk more about their pokemon teams, but mostly I think the fic speaks for itself? Sorry if this fic is overly technical, pokémon is and will always be my true fandom home.

Of course Daichi doesn't challenge anyone. Even policemen will fight passerby trainers once their eyes lock, but a doctor's first duty is to medicine, always, and it's against the oaths he took to willingly put his pokémon into danger. 

But he was a trainer before he was a doctor, and part of him still itches to send his pokémon into battle and test their mettle. So he's not exactly  _sad_  when a trainer locks eyes with him and slows to a stop.

For a moment they just stand there, staring at each other. The ace trainer is  _very_  attractive, and much older than the normal trainers he sees passing through—in fact they might even be the same age. His fair hair shines in the midday Unovan sun, silver instead of the usual blue, and the light illuminates his expression as it changes from surprise, to wary excitement, to realization.

"I haven't seen a Doctor in a while," he says. 

Daichi shrugs. "I've always had a fondness for field work."

"Do you want to battle?" Suga says, and Daichi can't hide the way his eyes light up.

"Sure," he says, stretching to loosen his muscles. He doesn't miss the way Suga's eyes track the roll of his broad shoulders, and his grin widens. "I'll even patch your pokémon up after you lose."

Suga's eyes fill with mischief. "Don't get ahead of yourself, doctor."

Daichi's pokémon are all endurance, built to withstand and outlast. Suga's team is the exact opposite, light and fast and hard-hitting. His swanna drenches the area in rain, plastering the hair to Daichi's face, and then slams through his grumpig with wave after wave of Waterfalls. Suga's eyes widen upon seeing Daichi's next pokemon take the field, and switches Swanna out before his lairon can one-shot it. Daichi only smiles; Lairon was his starter pokémon, and they both know the value of persistence.

Suga's leavanny looks unhappy to be out in the rain, but she follows her trainer's commands without question. A quick Grass Whistle puts Lairon to sleep, but Daichi uses a full heal and Suga scowls at him. "I'm a doctor!" he shouts across the field. "What did you expect?"

"I expected you to play fair!" Suga calls back, and then commands Leavanny to use Grass Knot. Lairon grunts at the hit but remains standing; after Lairon's retaliatory Head Smash, Leavanny does not.

Out of options, Suga sends Swanna back out again, already winded from her fight with Grumpig before. It only takes one more Head Smash before she, too, faints.

Once the battle is over, the rain lifts, leaving Daichi and Suga soaked in the middle of the otherwise-sunny day. Daichi takes one look at Suga's stunned face and starts to laugh.

"That's rude," Suga sniffs as he digs through his bag for a towel. "I was going to offer to help you dry off, but I guess I won't now."

"I think you just like seeing me all wet," Daichi says, and Suga nearly drops the towel he's holding. He carefully doesn't look at Daichi as he hands the towel over, but he can't hide how the tips of his ears have turned red.

Daichi takes the towel with a word of thanks and sets to scrubbing his hair and patting at his face and arms. When he feels a little less soggy, he drapes the towel around his neck and reaches a hand towards Suga. "I said I'd heal them," he says. "Let me see."

Suga passes his team to Daichi wordlessly, along with half of his winnings. Daichi frowns and hands the money back. "I don't need it as much as you probably do. Keep it."

"Those are the rules," Suga insists.

"I'm not really a trainer," Daichi reminds him. 

Suga grumbles, "You fight like one, though," and Daichi laughs, pressing his stethoscope against smooth surface of Leavanny's poké ball. Two max potions later and Suga's team is as good as new.

"You picked a good day to train," Daichi says. "It's pretty nice out, assuming you don't use rainy day again."

"Sorry," Suga says, in a tone that clearly implies that he isn't. His expression is teasing, but lurking beneath it is a shy hesitation most revealed by the glances he sneaks at Daichi's biceps, now clearly visible through his soaked clothes.

Daichi folds his arms and watches Suga's gaze dart away again, amused. "I'll be in this area all day, so if your team needs any more healing, just come find me," he says.

"Why don't you come with me?" Suga says. "We can double battle any other trainers we find. I'm sure your lairon is tired of being cooped up all the time."

"I'm not allowed to start fights," Daichi reminds him.

"But I am," Suga says, "and I think your team's defense and my team's offense would be a good match. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Daichi thinks about it. "What the hell," he says, "It's not like there's anyone around here anyway. Sure, let's give it a go."

(Grumpig's Heal Bell saves their team five times over the next afternoon, and Daichi is sneezing after getting drenched so many times, but Suga heads back to Icirrus City with him when the sun starts to set, so it's another win for Daichi in the end after all.)


End file.
